Reminders
by pippa-pie
Summary: "You're not allowed to get tattoos when you're underage." "Well, at Arcadia, you were." The Arcadia Movement had labeled their property. Drabble.


**Title:** Reminders

**Summary:** "You're not allowed to get tattoos when you're underage.""Well, at Arcadia, you were." The Arcadia Movement had labeled their property. Drabble.

**Notes: **Takes place somewhere in the six month time-skip between the Dark Signer arc and the Yliaster Arc.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

><p>Setsuko sees the flicker of color on the back of her daughter's neck when Aki turns her head swiftly to face her; her strawberry hair had fanned out into the air.<p>

"Mom?" Aki asked. The psychic's mother tore her gaze from Aki's neck to her brown, almond shaped eyes, eyes that would be the same color as Hideo's except for the fact they are darker and richer.

"Mom?" Aki repeated when Setsuko didn't answer immediately. "Did you say something?"

The addressed woman shook her head slightly, and then stopped. "Oh, yes," she said, holding an item out to her daughter. "I found your briefcase."

Aki smiled. "Thanks," she replied, taking it. She began to head towards the front door. "See you after school." There was that color again.

"Aki," Setsuko spoke out. She hesitated, but proceeded to take a few steps forward. Her daughter gave her a confused look.

"Yes?"

"You…" murmured Setsuko, but she didn't finish. She closed the empty space between her and the psychic and her pale, elegant hands fluttered around Aki's hair. The look of confusion on the Signer's face froze as her mother gathered the bunch of hair at the nape of Aki's neck and lifted it like a velvet curtain before a play.

There, Setsuko could see a tattoo roughly the size of an American quarter. It was hexagon ringed with mustard yellow. Inside were the blocky letters 'A' and 'M', both a scarlet-magenta.

Setsuko felt the temperature of her blood drop a few degrees.

_The Arcadia Movement's logo. _

There was a moment of awkward silence before Aki pulled away, and her red hair once again fell into its rightful place. The tattoo was covered as it had been for months; with Aki's hair in the way, it was completely invisible.

Setsuko finally spoke. "You're not allowed to get tattoos when you're underage. Here in New Domino, I mean." She was struggling from going into full-out reprimanding mother mode. But the colored ink on her only child's pink skin made her feel sick.

The Arcadia Movement had labeled their property.

The redheaded teenager's face had turned red and flustered. Not meeting her mother's eyes, she said quietly, "Well, at Arcadia, you were."

"Did they force you to get it?" Setsuko held her breath for the answer, not knowing which one she preferred.

Aki shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at her mother. "No," she finally answered. "It was offered to me." Suddenly, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I said yes to it because I wanted to be part of the Arcadia Movement family, even if the people there didn't share the blood in my veins; I said yes because I knew you and dad wouldn't want me to get one."

Setsuko digested this, and then felt her own eyes bud. She gathered the seventeen-year-old in her arms carefully. She had hoped the duel that had taken place between Aki and Yusei Fudo in the hospital a few months ago had patched up all the family's insecurities and issues; of course, she was wrong. The healing process and the truth telling would take much longer than that.

The elder redhead said to the younger one, "I'm not mad. You know, there are ways to get that removed." _If you want it to be _she thought silently. The offer to get the tattoo removed was a peace offering of sorts, starting over with a clean slate.

Aki paused, and then nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I would like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> …Well, this could have turned out better. But it's decent; just wanted to write a family piece. There _are _ways to remove tattoos, but there will usually be some mark of it left behind. This reminds me of The Scars That Refuse to Fade…I guess this could be a companion of sorts. I'm sorry if Aki comes across as OOC.

A few things to say: I'm very sorry I haven't updated Closure in the time I said I would. I'm working on it, so thank you for being patient! On the other hand, I've been taking my time with Let's Eat Because I'm Hungry because it doesn't really have a plotline anyway and some reviewers have been less than courteous lately. Lastly, please vote for the _new_ poll on my profile! It's just for fun, mostly, and I'm curious…

Reviews are very much loved!


End file.
